Do you Think I am a Fool?
by mistygurl
Summary: Everyone must leave school and live out in the real world at some point. Fate has seemed to pull Hermione and Ron apart, or has it? RWHG HPGW
1. Prologue part I

Prologue part 1

They couldn't believe it, the last and final day they would ever find themselves at Hogwarts. No more mischief and general chaos to cause. Ron couldn't believe that the day had finally come. Everything seemed to have worked out perfectly. He, Harry and Hermione were to train as aurors as well as the blossoming of his new found relationship with Hermione. The war was over, the grieving of lost friends and family had past and all they had of ahead of them was a bright future.

Ron slipped on his robes over his tall slim frame and ran out to meet Harry and Hermione for graduation practice in the great hall. He knew he was going to be ribbed for sleeping in late but after last night he didn't know how they could get up any earlier. Ron grinned at the memory of the party last night. Seameus had slipped some fire-whiskey into the butterbeer and Neville, poor bloke, probably can't remember his rather amusing dance. Harry, same old Harry, stood by watching the antics of everybody else in the room laughing along and smiling especially so to Ginny. While Hermione chased Seameus down for a thorough tounglashing he got two gold galleons from Dean who didn't think Hermione would catch him. If there is one thing Hermione is its tenacious. He was even able to dance with a smiling albeit quite Hermione. Yes, all in all things were looking up.

Ron reached the great hall to find Harry and Hermione waving at him to sit down because professor McGonagall had just got up to speak. He hurried over to his space beside Hermione and Harry.

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat and the hall became silent. " I would like to congratulate on making it to your last day. We have been through some hard times and have been up rough roads but now we must get through the end. This evening in your graduation. This isn't a party. This is a ceremony for your parents to show your passage into adulthood. Therefore no trick or jokes will be tolerated. Don't keep yourself from graduating by messing around now. Seating arrangement will be as fallowed…" and she began reading names as the popped up on the floating chart behind her.

A small amount of chatter began to develop when Hermione dropped a small paper into Ron's lap. Ron picked it up and took a quick look at Hermione. She went back to paying great attention to the seating chart. Ron slightly puzzled picked up the bit of parchment, unfolded it, and read:

**__**

Ron,

Meet me by the quiddich pitch at 12:30 alone. (Ron smiled then read) **_I have something to talk to you about. _**(then he frowned)

**__**

Love,

Hermione

'Blasted women and their bloody talking' Ron thought to himself . He knew of other things he would rather do. He folded the parchment back up and tucked the note in the pocket of his robe. Ron turned to Harry.

"What going on with Hermione?" he asked

Harry regarded him gravely but replied rather lightly. "I don't know" Ron looked at him again and his attention went back to the chart too. Ron was no fool something was going on. Just then McGonagall called "Isle D1 Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Lavander…"

Hermione turned to the two boys, "Good well be up front on the right side that will be easy to get to the podium for my speech." Ron rolled his eyes, it was tradition for head boy and girl to give speeches this year being Hermione and, believe it or not, Draco Malfoy.

Professor McGonagall finished the chart and regarded to group "Now move along lets get into formation." They practiced walking and rising and when Ron thought they were just about free McGonagall called Hermione and Draco up, probably to ask about their speeches and dismissed the rest of the students.

Harry and Ron took a final tour of the castle and grounds reliving fond memories and laughing about all the trouble they got into. They reached the lake and Harry became suddenly quite and reflective. Ron was used to this, for this is something Harry did often since the ending of the war. They sat down in companionable silence and then Harry looked up at Ron.

"I don't know what I would have done with out you Ron. I do know that you're the closest thing I have to a brother. Whatever happens lets stick together."

Ron looked at Harry smiling " You can't get rid of me if you tried! And anyways what is with this talk since your going to be with me and Hermione when we train as Aurors! We will always be friends."

Harry smiled at Ron "I hope so."

Ron furrowed his brow, " It hard for you to leave Hogwarts isn't it Harry?" Ron asked.

"It really is Harry, all of my life before it was either here or the Dursley's. I really feel like I am leaving my true home. It's a bit hard but I'll get over it. You?"

Ron thought for a second, " I feel a little of the same thing, I love being at home at the Burrow but it was here where everything really happened in my life. You, Hermione, It is a bit hard."

Harry laughed. "We're sounding like girls getting all mushy!"

Ron agreed, "Lets go get lunch!"

Meanwhile

Hermione was pacing back and forth across the transfiguration classroom. She told Professor McGonagall she was practicing her speech. While she wasn't practicing her speech for the ceremony, she had that memorized for the last month, she did need to practice how she was going to tell Ron she didn't accept the invitation to go into Auror Training but into a the International League of Wizards. That is a league designed by the brightest witches and wizards to work on international magical affairs. She was accepted as an intern in which only four witches or wizards from around the world are picked. She was estatic, or at least professor McGonagall told her she should be, but she was hurt because she felt that Ron wouldn't .

She checked the clock in the back of the room for the third time, 11:50 it read. She couldn't stand pacing back a fourth here. She hope Ron might come a little early and left for the quiddich pitch.


	2. Prologue part II

Prologue part II

Hermione arrived at the quidditch pitch early. She looked around the pitch and with no Ron in sight begins to breath deeply.

'Why should I be so nervous? We're not married are we? Did he think that I would fallow him every where? Why do I feel so bad?' she kept thinking up question after question getting herself angry.

She felt she had no reason not to go. 'It's the opportunity of a life time!' she reasoned with herself. Yet what ever she thought she couldn't shake the feeling it was wrong.

Ron arrived about ten minuites later a small silver package in hand that he slips into his pocket. Hermione was so upset she doesn't even pay attention to the time nor the presence of another.

Her back is to him when he sneaks up behind her and with his long arms and large hands grabs her. "Ha! I got you!" He chuckles deeply and turns her around with a big grin.

Hermione looks up into his eyes and sighs a smile played out on her lips.

'Now what is this bout? I hoped it was an impromptu snog session but the second part of your notes lead me to doubt that." He continues to hold her hands and looks down at her with only a few inches between them.

Hermione rolls her eyes mutters "Boys" and hits him playfully. Hermione's expression sobers.

"Ron, I really need to talk to you." Her eyes move from his to his collar.

Ron takes his finger a lifts her chin, 'Yeah?'

She grabs his hand looking at it. "Lets go for a walk." They hold hands and walk towards the lake.

They stop along the edge of the water and sit down by the root of a tree. "Ron, what do you think about graduation?" Hermione asks.

" I think it is a bit sad to leave what we know so well, but there is a lot more out there for us." Said Ron truthfully.

Hermione smiled a tear falling down her cheek that she wipes away. "I feel the same way."

Ron looks at her tears " What is the matter?"

"Oh Ron, I'm not going with you and Harry." Hermione looked down at her shoes.

"Of course you're going! We sit right next to each other during the Ceremony."

"No Ron, I'm not going to be an auror. I've been accepted into the International Wizarding League as an Intern."

Ron looked stunned. "When did you find out?" he asked standing up.

Her voice lost volume dropping to a near whisper "A few weeks ago."

"How long?" repeated Ron hurt.

"Three weeks." Hermione looked down at her feet again.

"Three weeks!" repeated Ron. "Three weeks and you NEVER told me! You didn't even apply for it, huh?"

"Ron I never thought I would get it!" She yelled standing up.

"You never even mentioned it to me, why?!" Ron shouted.

"You would have never supported me going!" Hermione shouted back.

"How would you know!"

"Look at you yelling at me now!"

"That's because you wouldn't trust me damn it!"

"Well it isn't just that!" Hermione screamed.

"Yeah?"

" It is in Vienna!" Hermione threw the words out and they hit Ron like a knife.

"VIENNA!" Ron all but choked. "That wasn't worth telling me? Our relationship wasn't worth telling me?"

" Yes it was Ron, That is why it was so hard!" pleaded Hermione.

"You want to leave me and go off to Vienna." Ron laughed a cold sarcastic laugh. "What a fool you must think of me!"

"No, Ron!"

"Trailing after you like some lovesick puppy while secretly you planned to leave me all of this time. Why did you have to lead me on Hermione?" He breathed in deeply full of raw emotion.

"Ron, we can still write!" Hermione clung to her words.

"Hermione, the Auror training is four years and Vienna is not a hop, skip, nor a jump away !" Ron ground out.

Hermione remained quite.

"You told Harry, but you didn't care enough about me to tell me sooner!" Ron yelled

Hermione had never seen him angrier which got her just as angry.

"You know that isn't true!" She spat out at him.

" So is this it Hermione are you just going to dump me just before you start your new life. I'm sorry I wasn't good enough!" He goes to walk away.

" Ron!" Hermione yelled at him.

He turns back around. " Just remember me Hermione and realize that I loved you." He said just loud enough for her to hear in a voice of ragged gentleness. "Here" he through down the silver box and stormed away. Hermione sat down on the stump once more and cried She looked up to see his form fade from sight and the twinkle of light caught her eye. She went to the package and opened it. What lay inside tore at her heart.

A/N: Mawahhaa! Cliff hanger. Don't worry next part will be up Wednesday! It won't all be so angst, this is only the beginning. We haven't even reached the real plot yet! Hoped you enjoyed it! Oh and I don't mind reviews (wink, wink)

Love,

Autumn

Ps. If by any chance Erika is reading this (you know who you are!) I better hear from you soon! Call me!


	3. Prologue Part III End of Prologue!

A/N:

OMG I forgot my disclaimer, so here it is… I don't own Harry Potter, I'm a poor college student living off of Spaghetti O's and Cup-A-Noodles.

And on to the story

Prologue Part III (This prologue has gotten out of control, there goes my outline already!)

Hermione opened the silver box and gasped, inside was a silver chained charm bracelet that had had seven charms. A small cat that looked exactly like Crookshanks, a book that was (of course) Hogwarts A History, a queen chess piece, a set of lips, a heart, a feather (Hermione smiled through her tears,) and a troll's club. She then realized suddenly that the metal wasn't cool but stayed rather warm. 'Where had Ron found such a special gift' she wondered , for it was surely nothing muggle made. Hermione held on to the bracelet and wept with it pressed against her heart.

Ron stormed up into the castle walking as fast a he could to where he knew Harry probably was. He swept passed Ginny who tried to stop him.

"Ron, what's going on!" She yelled out at him. He just ignored her and she didn't bother to follow. She knew where she wasn't wanted at the moment.

Ron brushed past a group of fourth year girls giggling at their yearbooks and went to the Fat Lady's portrait "Catapnea" he said in clipped tones.

"What's your problems?" She bit back, he ignored her too and sped through the common room into the shared Dormitory. Where he walked over to Harry who was on the floor filling his trunk and stood towering over him scowling darkly.

"So I guess you now know" said Harry dryly.

"Why didn't you tell me!" shouted Ron.

" It wasn't my place! This is between you and Hermione. I'm an innocent bystander that is nobody listens to. I told her it was a bad idea to keep you in the dark, alright? Now get off my back!"

"You knew!" Ron accused.

"We just went here Ron. I'm sorry, Ginny told me to stay out of it."

"Ginny knew! Everyone knows but me? " Ron asked to no one in particular. He then dropped onto his bed and became quite.

Harry decided he could finish packing a little later and left Ron in the room to himself. As he left he warned Seamus now wasn't the time to go in there. He decided to go find Ginny. He found her outside the castle where she was probably trying to find Hermione.

"Ginny!" Harry called

Ginny started at the call of her name and looked over at Harry. "Oh, its you." she said preoccupied.

"Now don't you sound glad to see me." Harry chuckled

"Oh no it isn't you I'm just worried about Hermione." Ginny smiled up at Harry but then bit her lip.

"I would be more worried about Ron if I were you. He took it pretty hard."

Ginny sighed " I know but at least I know he made it back to the castle, no one has seen Hermione."

"I don't know why she didn't tell him sooner. It's not like it was going to get any easier!" said Harry to Hermione as they walked toward the pitch.

"She knew he was going to be upset, but putting it off like that isn't like Hermione. She is usually so on top of things. It is hard being of the middle isn't it? I have a good friend on one side and my closest brother on the other. Yet, you have just as bad as me." Ginny said shaking her head.

"Yes, I feel the same. If only we could knock some sense into them!" Harry said smiling to Ginny the last part. Ginny lips smirked in return. The walked in companionable silence till they found a wet cheeked Hermione walking up to them.

"Hermione!" Ginny cried running up to her. "Are you okay?"

Hermione wiped her face on the sleeve of her robe. "I'm alright." She tried to smile at the worried Ginny but failed miserably.

"What happened?" asked Harry.

" I don't really feel like talking about it now Harry." she replied.

Ginny sighed and looked at Hermione. "Well, lets get you cleaned up for graduation."

That evening during the Ceremony Ron and Hermione were separated by a disgruntled Harry, who had the misfortune of being the go-between.

Ron whispers to Harry , "Harry, ask Hermione if she want me to make a fool of myself by doing the chicken dance in front of the whole school. Since she obviously enjoys it!"

Hermione of course heard the remark. " Well you can tell Ronald (Ron grit his teeth) that he doesn't need my help he does it perfectly fine on his own!" she harrumphed to Harry .

" You can tell her that I hope she and her books have a nice life!" Ron shot at Harry.

"You two are awful! Do you hear how immature you sound? If McGonagall doesn't allow us to graduate from your bickering I will kill the two of you myself!" Harry finally said.

They both scowled at Harry who would have been dead in an instant if looks could kill. Said "Huruph!" at the same time and turned in opposite directions.

Each went up and shook hands with Dumbledore who gave them their diplomas and sat back down in perfect rows and eliciting many cheers and one wet collared Hagrid. Then it was Hermione's turn to speak.

" Witches, Wizards, family, and friends I would like to thank you for your support. I can't believe seven years ago I knew nothing about magic and through this time I have learned so much. Yet, It isn't only magic I learned about. I learned about friendship and adventure through my good friend Harry Potter. I know the importance of accessorizing thanks the Lavender and Parvati. Luna Lovegood showed me I had to look into what most people look past, this including but not limited to The Quibbler articles. I know the meaning of courage from Neville Longbottom, who time and time again amazed many of us. It was difficult I know, but Ron Weasley taught me to open up in ways I never had before. (Hermione began to tear up as she notes the weight of the bracelet on her wrist.) He is uncompromisingly loyal to those he cares about and has never lost a game of wizards chess to me. I also know, after a billion times of correction, what a Wronski Feint is. I have done well in my classes over the years but I believe the best thing I have done is become friend with these amazing people. We have been through so much, none so more then Harry, but we all had love ones die in war and have seen the consequence of greed and power. You go forward today with the same knowledge as past and future generations and maybe even more experience. I thank our Professors who with out their help and support we wouldn't be where we are today. We are grateful for all that you have done and we stand ready to enter into the future."

Hermione's eyes overflowed with tears as well as a certain red head boy who couldn't keep his eyes off of her in the audience.

A/N Yea! The Prologue is finished so I can now get on with the actual story! If anyone would like to be my beta reader please e-mail me at 

Thank you for reviewing!

Autumn


End file.
